Change
by Toko Ferrera
Summary: Todos diziam que fora Kuchiki Rukia que mudara a vida de Kurosaki Ichigo, mas ele sempre achou que foi Kuchiki Byakuya. ByakuyaxIchigo


**Título: Change**

**Personagens/Casais: Byakuya/Ichigo, Rukia.**

**Aviso: Spoilers para Arc Arrancar e Soul Society. OOC, Shounen-ai **

**Sumário: Todos diziam que Kuchiki Rukia mudara a vida de Kurosaki Ichigo, mas ele sempre achara que tudo mudou devido a Kuchiki Byakuya.**

**Bleach não me pertence, apenas a Tite Kubo.**

Meu primeiro casal yaoi! Espero que gostem.

* * *

Não era segredo para ninguém que Kuchiki Rukia mudara a vida de Kurosaki Ichigo. Alias, todos tinham a absoluta certeza. Embora que ………. Ichigo dizia que Kuchiki Byakuya é que mudara a sua vida e todos ficam com cara de "Nani?".

È claro que a vida de Ichigo mudara mesmo. Afinal ele passou a ter uma anã a dormir no seu armário e atazanar a sua vida.

--- Ichigo, Hollow!

--- Tenho de fazer o trabalho.

--- Mas o Hollow.

--- Ele pode esperar.

--- Mas se ele fugir?

--- Para onde é que ele vai fugir?

--- Estúpido!

--- Imbecil.

--- Gigante.

--- Anã!

Bem, acho que não é preciso de dizer o resto. Continuando, a vida, apesar de estranha, mudara um pouco para melhor. Ganhara uma melhor amiga e confidente e como não podia discutir com as irmãs, porque elas eram demasiado novas para discutirem com ele, eles discutiam até altas horas da tarde sobre estupidezes e outras coisas que acabavam em Kidou e coelhos.

Mas uma coisa que irritava Ichigo era que Rukia tinha um riso de troça que ficava na cabeça durante dias. Tudo acontecera durante a aula, sem querer, Ichigo dissera uma palavra errada. Resultado: o riso de Rukia ficara nos ouvidos durante uma semana. Ele nunca a perdoara por isso.

Mas o sonho cor-de-rosa de Kurosaki Ichigo acabara quando conhecera Kuchiki Byakuya. Bem, o que ele achara do líder do Clã Kuchiki: era decididamente, o shinigami mais arrogante, estóico, absurdamente forte e chato que Ichigo alguma vez conhecera.

Detestara-o á primeira vista, não por ele ter tirado Rukia, é claro que irritara um pouco, mas principalmente porque ele o ignorara como fosse um peluche abandonado na rua. E não ele não estava a falar de Kon.

Quando chegou à Soul Society, ele tinha dois planos: resgatar Rukia e por Byakuya K.O. Depois de passar alguns contratempos que incluíam: uma raposa sorridente, um maníaco sedento por sangue, uma bolha cor-de-rosa, os paspalhos da 11ª Divisão, os doidos dos irmãos Shiba. É impressão dele ou acabara de recitar as personagens de Alice no Pais das Maravilhas?

De qualquer das formas, ele conseguira resgatar Rukia, mas a segunda parte do plano não ficou tão bem feita. Bem, ele não conseguira por Byakuya KO. Na realidade, o combate fora muito estranho: ele não conseguira por Byakuya KO e não conseguira fazer a sua dança da vitória que faria Madarame invejar e o olhar "Não prestas nem mesmo para peluche de rua".

Mas depois mais tarde, ele arrependera de não ter feito, porque nos dias que ele passou no Sereitei, Byakuya fora literalmente a pior pedra no sapato de todas as pedras nos sapatos da Humanidade. Era sempre aquele ar arrogante e poste "eu sou bastante melhor do que tu" ou aquele sorrisinho que ele fazia quando estavam sozinhos.

Sorrisinho irritante e arrogante que fazia Ichigo desejar lançar Zangetsu e deixar o seu Hollow morder. Mas depois, os encontros passaram a ser estranhos, Ichigo passou a ter………pensamentos estranhos.

Tipos pensamentos bem adolescentes e dias mais tarde, ele não podia nem sequer aproximar 5 metros de Byakuya. Para o seu cúmulo, como adivinhasse os seus pensamentos, Rukia começara com aquele riso de troça e passou mais uma semana com os ouvidos a pingar.

Não podia olhar para Byakuya sem corar ou achar como o shinigami mais velho ficava mais bonito. A única maneira se conversar com ele, era fazer uma cara estóica, mas todos sabem que é impossível para Kurosaki Ichigo fazer uma Poker Face. Por isso, a única maneira de Ichigo lidar normalmente com a situação um tanto delicada era gritar e gesticular.

Mas depois ficava super deprimido, porque Byakuya mirava com um olhar como perguntasse "És baka?". Não é preciso imaginar o alívio de Ichigo quando foi embora da Soul Society.

O maior problema é que ele não parava de pensar em Byakuya, o que ele estava a fazer ou como o cachecol estava virado: para a direita ou para a esquerda. Ou se estava com a pele branca ou levemente pálida.

Depois de Yammy e Ulquiorra, quando Rukia chegou, aconteceu uma coisa que Ichigo já esperava. Rukia percebeu tudo e rira até altas horas da manhã.

O pior aconteceu na luta contra Grimmjow, quando estava literalmente a ser derrotado e espancado pelo Arrancar, ocorreu uma epifania. O que aconteceria se Byakuya aparecesse de repente como um cavaleiro de armadura brilhante e cavalo branco. O pensamento foi tão esquisito que Ichigo limitara a ficar parado e depois de mais um murro de Grimmjow, ocorreu outra coisa: quem era a donzela?

Bem, ele seria literalmente como a donzela, não a donzela, mas como a donzela. Com muita diferença. Pois ele era um homem.

Quando foi levar Inoue até Rukia, Ichigo quase jurava que ela tinha um sexto sentido, pois ela começara a rir de novo. Felizmente Grimmjow fizera uma boa acção para ele ao empalar Rukia, porque ela não conseguia com jeito, apesar dos avisos desesperados de Inoue.

Por fim, Ichigo decidira algo drástico: engolir o orgulho e pedir a alguém sábio um conselho. Não ia pedir ao pai, senão o velho ia gritar para todo o mundo: MASAKI, O NOSSO FILHO ENCONTROU O PERFEITO SEME!

Nada de Urahara, senão era poções de amor e um Tessai chorando pelos cantos, nem Matsumoto, senão era bebidas e podia ocorrer um desastre. Ficou decidido Yoruichi.

Yoruichi perguntou profissionalmente os sintomas:

- Coras perto dele?

- O perfume dele é tão agradável que podia ficar horas a cheirar?

- Sentes a cara quente e febril perto dele?

- Sabes cada sinal quando ele está feliz ou irritado?

- O sorriso põe as pernas a tremer?

- Tens pensamentos e sonhos su…

- Acaba o resto da frase, Yoruichi-san e garanto uma estadia agradável no Hueco Mundo.

- Cof, cof, cof. Pronto, podes largar a minha cauda? Obrigado. Sentes uma vontade de ficar horas ao pé dele?

- Ficas preocupado quando vês pensativo ou triste?

- Numa luta de morte e vida, desejas que ele apareça como um cavaleiro de armadura brilhante e cavalo branco e que sejas a donzela?

- PORRA! Não sou a donzela, sou um homem. Isso é para Rukia e Inoue.

- Num minuto, ficas fascinado e noutro sentes vontade de bater?

Ichigo assentiu a tudo e depois de muito pensar, Yoruichi chegou a uma conclusão:

- Estás apaixonado!

Nas notícias de Karakura, foi mencionado que um grito percorreu a cidade, mas que os cidadãos não precisavam de preocupar.

Ichigo ficou paralisado por dias e teve ainda de enfrentar Rukia e Matsumoto ás gargalhadas e uma Yoruichi sorridente. Ninguém podia censurá-la, pois o aprendiz dela encontrara o amor da sua vida.

Rukia e Matsumoto uniram-se para unir Ichigo e Byakuya. Resultado: Rukia passara uma semana a chamá-lo nii-sama e fazer planos para o grande casamento. Ás vezes, tinha vontade de matá-la.

Depois de uma semana miserável a ouvir a falar de casamentos, cunhados, cunhadas, clã Kuchiki, uke, seme, códigos e os risos de Ikkaku e Renji, Ichigo recebera a noticia que Byakuya chegara.

Num gesto estúpido na opinião de Renji e Ikkaku, de amor na opinião de Rukia, Yumichika e Matsumoto e bravura na opinião de Urahara, Ichigo fugira de todos e correra até Byakuya.

Quando enfrentou Byakuya à frente dos vários taichou, ocorreu um grande acontecimento: Ichigo paralisou e ficou mudo. Por outras palavras, perdeu a coragem. Fez uma vénia e preparou-se para ir embora, até sentir uma mão no ombro.

Virou e aconteceu a cena típica das novelas: vira-se para o amado e ficam vários minutos a olhar acontece o momento in da novela. Neste caso, não havia pétalas de Sakura ou helicópteros ou por do sol.

Apenas uma rua desconhecida da cidade.

Quando Ichigo sentiu os lábios de Byakuya sobre os seus, perante os olhares atónicos dos taichou, teve a absoluta certeza que não fora Kuchiki Rukia mudara a sua vida, mas o arrogante, estóico e absurdamente forte Kuchiki Byakuya. Afinal, nunca ninguém povoara tanto os seus pensamentos.

* * *

Não resisti a um ByaIchi, meu 3 favorito casal. Espero que gostaram.

Até já!


End file.
